My Master the Slave
by Padme Ella Uhura
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka are sent on a special mission. The catch? One of them must go undercover as a slave. Can Anakin face his past and move on? Or is the saying "once a slave always a slave" true? Find out in this adventure!
1. You Want Me To Be What!

Hello people of Fanfiction! Here is a multi-chapter story on Star Wars. It is my personal favorite fandom and I couldn't wait to share it. However I haven't felt inspired to write until now. For those of you who are reading my other story, don't worry! I'm just playing around. I will update soon! Now presenting My Master the Slave!

 _ **Disclaimer: If I owned it Satine wouldn't have died, Ahsoka would have never left the order….. so until that happens I don't own it.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **You want me to be what!?**_

"Master! Master! MMMaaaassssttteeerrrr!"

"In here Snips!"

Ahsoka Tano ran into the hanger bay stopping at the familiar shell of the _Twilight._ Her master's form was half way under it working some part of it. He pushed himself out from under it and stood up, wiping his grease-covered hands on a nearby towel. "What's up now?"

"There is a call from the Jedi Counsel. They said they wanted to brief us on our next mission."

"Wonder what it is this time," Anakin stated, as they headed toward the bridge.

"I don't know Skyguy, but Master Obi-wan looked real worried."

They soon arrived at the bridge. The Jedi Counsel holograms were already on and as they stepped forward Anakin noted the serious expressions on their faces.

"Masters, what is it that you wish us to do?"

Master Windu glanced over at Obi-wan before motioning him to speak. Master Kenobi shifted nervously before beginning. " We have need for you to head to Galicena. There is rumors that the Separatists are planning a full planetary assault. We need you to go undercover and scout out these rumors."

Anakin shrugged,"It doesn't sound that hard to me."

Obi-wan sighed. " Your cover is a slave."

Silence filled the bridge. Ahsoka stared, mouth open at the hologram. Anakin was shocked, to stunned to respond.

"But Masters! Slavery has been banned from the Republic for centuries! How could it still be happening!" Ahsoka proclaimed.

Anakin finally found his voice,"You'd be surprised Snips. Slavery exists and in some cases thrives in some of the outer rim territories."

Obi-wan nodded. "Galicena is not technically part of the Republic, so many of it's laws, including the Anti-Slavery Act, are not followed."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. How could something so horrid exist? It made her blood boil after reading descriptions of how masters treated their slaves.

"So master who is going to be the slave?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan glanced of Master Yoda, whose eyes were closed in deep thought. "Been thinking of that, I have. Knight Skywalker, slave you will be."

Anakin paled. It had been 11 years since Qui-Gon Jinn had set him free but the memories were still fresh in his mind. It took every ounce of willpower not to beg for someone else to do it. "Why me master?" He said quietly.

"Experience have you. Get caught, other Jedi would. Know the trade secrets, you do."

"Yes Master Yoda. We are headed to Galicena as we speak." Anakin said tiredly.

The other Masters disappeared but Obi-wan stayed. "I'm sorry Anakin, I wish I could go with you but Mandela is taking so long. I am sure you will be fine."

Anakin only nodded and strode quickly out of the room. Ahsoka turned toward Obi-wan. "What's wrong with him?"

Obi-wan stared at the direction he left. " I'm afraid that's something he will have to tell you." He turned to her. "Ahsoka please keep an eye on him won't you? I have a bad feeling about this mission."

Ahsoka looked at Master Kenobi. " Don't worry master I'll watch his every move."

Obi-wan smiled "I know you will. May the Force be with you," he said as the hologram went off.

-STAR WARS-

Anakin collapsed on his bed. A slave? Him? Not again. He rolled over and sighed. Galicena was where his mother was first sold. They were know to be especially cruel, punishing slaves for the pure pleasure of it. Even the Zygerians were saints compared to them. And they wanted him to be a slave!

Although, as he thought about it they had a point. When slaves were first bought they were sent to be conditioned. It was a painful process where the slave's very spirit was broken. He was lucky to be born into it and too young to be processed.

The Jedi whom the Council chose would have to have the knowledge to be the perfect slave. One slip and the whole operation would be jeopardized. He, however having been born into it knew most of the stuff already even if he was a little rusty.

Anakin stood up and started his shower. As he rinsed he thought of all the innocent slaves who would be killed in the occupation. It was then he decided. He would force himself back into slavery for those other slaves. Not their masters. His mind made up, he left his shower to find the right clothes.

Teaser alert! Hope you liked it. The Slaves of the Republic arc was my very favorite episodes ( Aside from Jedi Crash :-) ) and I spent a lot of time thinking about it. Here is the result! Also please review!


	2. My Eyes Are Opened

_What's that? *stares into distance* I can't believe it! It's another update! Now for all the wonderful people who reviewed here's the drill, I will pm all of you personally but I not going to mention you in the Author' s Note because (cough*I have such a bad memory* cough). And for every angel who favoritied this story and good Samaritan who are following this story I am everlastingly greatful! So, now to the story!_

 _ **Disclaimer: You do not want to hear me go on a rant of what I would fix if I owned Star Wars: The Clone Wars! *Proceeds to talk for the next 3 hours* So in other words, I DON'T OWN IT!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **My Eyes Are Opened**_

Ahsoka Tano walked into her master's room. All over unidentifiable droid parts were scattered throughout the room, and half completed projects stacked up on his desk. Now she could see his bunk, covers sloppily tossed over his pillow and his nightstand almost buried in paperwork. With all this mess, she was surprised he ever got anything done.

"Hey Skyguy", she called after navigating to his bed.

"I'll be right out Ahsoka I just getting dressed."

With nowhere else to sit she plopped onto the bed. She lightly rearranged her outfit before the sliding door caught her attention. "What are you wearing?"

He was wearing some ratty thin brown pants with a brown pullover acting as his jacket. ( _ **Picture Anakin from Episode 2 on Tatoinne)**_ His boots were dark brown with a light brown strap securing them. But the strangest thing of all were his gloves, or lack thereof. It was the first time she had seen his arm and it was kinda cool. The metal was cased in gold and covered three-fourths of his arm. She was sure it had to have been painful to have it installed.

Anakin looked down at his outfit. "What am I wearing? Maybe I should ask you the same question," he said, gesturing to her apparel. Ahsoka was wearing a rainbow colored dress that fell just over her ankles. She had short sleeves and her lekku were braided behind her back. Anakin noted that she had taken off her Padawan braid to help with the outfit.

Ahsoka smirked. "This is my disguise. Master Yoda wanted me to..", she paused, thinking of how to phase her role, "to be your owner." Anakin blinked but the rest of his face stayed neutral. "Well, I think you look nice. And to answer your tactful question my _young_ Padawan, this is my disguise."

"But you look like a slave!"

"That's the idea Snips."

Ahsoka was slightly taken back at the bitter tone underneath his words. A slightly uncomfortable silence settled between them. Finally Ahsoka could not stand it anymore and asked, "Master, what makes people take other people and make them slaves? I mean what could they expect to gain from it?"

Anakin sighed. "I don't think I will ever quite know the reason Ahsoka. I suppose the beginning it helps them feel better about themselves. That 'look at me I have this many slaves and I am so important!' makes they happy." He clenched his fists tightly before taking a big breath and releasing them.

" But that's just twisted! To force another being to serve you for your own selfishness!"

Anakin turned toward his desk and leaned on it, ignoring the parts that fell to the floor.

" They don't just force them to work Snips, they beat them for nothing, they sell families apart without a second thought, they simply go out of their way to harass them and break very spirit. And what's worse," he said turning towards her, " They get away with it."

Ahsoka shivered at the look in his eyes. The sky blue was filled with unknown pain and suffering. Yet as she felt through their bond she got nothing. It was if he had cut his emotions off from her. Normally it would have made her frustrated at his lack of trust, but now she felt he somehow needed his space.

Anakin shook his head and changed the subject. " Now Ahsoka this is a very dangerous mission. One slip and we would both be killed. Understood?"

Ahsoka nodded. Her master continued. " Now our story is that your parents have recently died and having inherited me from them you are looking to sell me so you can move to Coresaunt. I will guide you through the most of it but you have to follow my lead perfectly. The slave trade is mainly illegal and the traders are very cautious. Since the police on Galicena are completely corrupt you could be executed for any suspicion. You got that Snips?"

"I think so Master. You know, you sure know a lot about Slavery. Did you research all of it?"

Anakin chuckled humorlessly. "Not all of it Snips, not all of it. Now," he said walking towards the door, " Rex should have the _Twilight_ ready by now. I suggest we leave."

Ahsoka hopped off the bed, landing on a power converter. "OUCH! Master you really need to clean up your room!"

"Snips! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" With that she navigated through the room and out the door. "Not to quote Master Kenobi but I have a bad feeling about this."

 _Whoo hoo! Second chapter up! So excited about the next one! Also I am so sorry about possibly not spelling the planets right. I have no Idea how to spell them so any help would be helpful! Please review!_


	3. Old Memories, New Nightmares

_**I am so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. Between the internet being out, camp,catching a cold in the middle of summer (and that's just weird) and the Fourth of July! So I tremendously appreciate all of your patience, favorites, follows, and (my favorite part) your reviews. So here it is; Chapter three!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own it. Seriously people, if you sue me you will be suing a penniless pauper. So have a heart and give me a break.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Old Memories, New Nightmares**_

The _Twilight_ landed on the Galician dock. Anakin turned off the controls and turned to his padawan.

"You ready for this Snips?" Ahsoka smirked at her master. "I could do this in my sleep." She hopped off her seat hitting her head on the ceiling. Anakin chuckled as she rubbed her head. "Not funny Master," she chided.

"Sorry Snips."

After they lowered the ramp Ahsoka started to walk away but Anakin pulled her back.

"I forgot something, be right back." He jogged down the hallway and opened a locker. He took a deep breath and pulled out a loop of silver metal.

Ahsoka stood beside him. "What is that," she asked him. "It's a slave collar", he replied bitterly. Ahsoka 's eyes widened as she took a step closer.

Anakin sighed as he slipped it around his neck. The collar clicked as it snapped into place. The cool metal was all to familiar on his neck. Watto had never made him or his mother wear one, mainly relying on the slave transmitter if they tried to escape. But his master's before him did. One of the reasons he was so tolerant of electrical shocks was because of these collars.

Shaking his mind out of the past he turned to Ahsoka and nodded. She continued to walk out of the hold. As he stepped into the sunlight he hoped the Force would be with them.

-STAR WARS-

As she stepped onto the ground she was confronted with the smell. It reeked of unwashed bodies and suffering. _Ug, this is going to be harder than I thought._ As they were approached by the dock owner she almost turned to her master to ask what's next. Luckily she remembered their disguise and consintrated on the man.

He was short and pudgy, with his nose pushed up til it resembled a pig's.

"Do you own this ship?", he grunted. Ahsoka straightened her shoulders. This was going to take a while.

An hour later they continued on towards their lodgings. As they entered their hotel the manager looked both of them before stopping at Anakin's collar. He whispered to his assistant and headed towards them.

 _Oh dear._

 _Calm down Ahsoka, I can sense you anxiety 10 parcecs away._

 _I'm fine Skyguy. You just tell me what to do._

The man stopped in front of her. "Welcome to Mermaid Lodging. I suppose your here to rent a room?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, if you have any."

The Manager nodded. "We have plenty of those," he said looking at Anakin.

"Tell me, is he yours?" Ahsoka blinked. _Master what do I do!_

 _Deep breath Snips, just play along._

She smiled at the man. "Yes he is. My family's had him since I was a child." The man stared at him. "He seems pretty young to me. How old is he?"

Ahsoka was at a loss. "He's uh.." _21 Ahsoka._ "21. He has been with us a long time." _Thank the Force Skyguy is here._

The man nodded and yelled for a bell hop. He showed them to their room and handed them the key. Ahsoka collapsed on the bed. "Man was that close! I thought it was over there for a second. Which reminds me, are you really 21 master?"

Anakin didn't respond. Instead he simply sat on the couch and fiddled with his collar. He yelped as it gave him a slight shock. He let out a Huttesse curse as he realized that the Counsel had given him a real collar.

Ahsoka was secretly glad she would never understand Huttesse. However she wondered why he had yelped. "Master, what's wrong?"

Anakin started pacing. "The Counsel gave me a real collar."

"And?"

"And? And! Snips a real collar will shock you if you do something your not supposed to. I was under the assumption that I wouldn't have to go through that again."

Ahsoka was shocked. The collar would shock you? How barbaric! "I'm sorry Skyguy, I didn't understand."

Anakin sighed. "That's alright Ahsoka." He stretched. "I'm going to take a shower. Let me know if you need anything."

Ahsoka laied back down. Suddenly she shot straight up. "What do you mean again?!"

 _ **And that's a wrap folks! So glad to get this off my mind. Please review!**_


	4. A Lesson of Reality

_**Hello people! I am so sorry about not updating sooner but the reason is this; on Sunday our internet went out and I had just now had the time to write this. So I worked on it all day and was ready to post it when my nextbook deleted all of it. So yeah, I am ready to throw it out the window and smash its remains into the ground. So I had to rewrite all of this and I hope I did better than last time.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **A Lesson of Reality**_

Anakin and Ahsoka walked out of their hotel and into the bright sunlight. As they walked down the street they saw a baseball game. Ahsoka tried to read the names on the jerseys but did not recognize the language. She turned towards her master and asked,"Hey Skyguy, can you read their names?"

Anakin squinted and blinked his eyes in surprise. "Their written in Huttesse! I'll do my best to translate."

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright, who's playing first?"

"Who."

"Yeah, who's on first?"

"I told you, Who is on first."

"What? No! I want to know who is on first!?"

"No, What is on second. Who is on first!"

"What are you asking me for!? I don't know!"

Oh! I Don't Know plays third base."

Ahsoka growled in frustration. She took a deep breath and realised her anger into the Force. Anakin had the gall to appear puzzled. She smiled sweetly at and said,"You know I really don't give a dime!"

"That's the shortstop!"

Anakin followed her as she walked away screaming in anger. He really needed to work on her frustration level.

Soon they reached the market. The place was filled with all the scum and pirates of the galaxy. People of all species and races were being auctioned off. Families were scattered and children were crying. Ahsoka could feel all the negative emotions in the air and shivered. Anakin seemed to accept it with a bitter air of finality.

"Hey you!"

Ahsoka turned towards the voice. It belonged to an old man about five feet tall, bald, and had a good tooth. His beard was a filthy white and fell to his knees. He hopped over to them on a gnarly old cane that looked like it would break at any second.

"He yours?"

Ahsoka nodded. The man slowly circled Anakin studying him closely. Anakin stared at his shoes. "He looks strong enough, his looks are an added bonus. The metal arm is an issue though. How did he lose it?"

Ahsoka hesitated on an answer for that. "He.. well… He lost it it working on a ship."

The man nodded. "Well if you're lookin' to sell him go to the Colosseum. Tell Micah I sent you. Good luck!"

Ahsoka thanked the man and took off. _I have a bad feeling about this!_

There _**it is. Also please check out my profile to join up in my Olympic writing contest. See who can be the first to compete! Also if you got the Abbott and Costello joke please let me know! Please review! O out!**_


	5. The Evil Inside

_**Hello? Uh hi! I have a really good explanation for not writing for so long. I was experiencing technical difficulties with my nextbook and I had to wipe it. I had to reset everything and for about a week our internet wasn't working. Add all that to high school work and you see how I don't have much time on my hands. But our school was out this weekend and I decided to stop neglecting you and continue on this story.**_

 _ **Edit:03/10/17**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. If only…**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Evil Inside**_

Ahsoka and Anakin soon reached the Colosseum. It was a huge outdoor theater, with almost more seats than the Senate. In the middle were three tall stone pillars, and in front of the pillars was a long platform 4 feet off the sandy ground.

As Ahsoka walked towards the middle she felt the force warning her of something. She whipped her head around to the right and almost thought she saw a Separatist droid. She glared at the entrance gate for a few seconds before shrugging it off and headed towards the only being in the arena.

She stopped right in front of him. He was a Zabrak, with dark yellow stripes to counter the black. He had sharp red eyes and was a good foot taller than her. As he stared at her, a malicious look in his eye, she felt even more uncomfortable about the whole thing. But her Master hadn't said anything, so she assumed it was fine.

"What is it you want from me?" The man demanded after assessing both of them in a half-hearted glance. Ahsoka took a deep breath and launched into her preordained speech. "I heard you were looking for a slave?"

"Maybe…" he replied, staring at her suspiciously.

"Well I have one I want to sell. He is strong and obedient, as well as talented in many different areas."

The man jerked his tattooed chin at Anakin. "That him?"

"Yes." The man nodded, looking at Anakin closely before shaking his head. "I am not interested in a manual labor slave right now, go away." He turned and started to walk away.

"But sir! Wait! What kind of slave do you want?" The man turned to glare at her, his right eyebrow lifted in a question. Ahsoka mentally told herself to calm down, but she needed to be insistent, for she was worried that they might not have another opportunity like this.

He looked her up and down again before speaking. "Does your slave have gladiator experience?"

 _Gladiator Experience? What in the Force is that?_ "Why-why yes as a matter of fact he does have extensive knowledge in that area. In fact he is one of the best in his league!" She could almost feel her Master's gaze staring at her.

The man looked doubtful. "Well if he is as good as you say, show me."

Ahsoka did a double take, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I'm sorry did you say that I was to show you?"

He smirked, a grotesque expression to cross his face. "Yeah, I put my best warrior against him and we'll see how he does. Your slave beats mine, and I buy him. Unless you're lying to me." He said a dangerous edge to his voice.

Ahsoka gulped, her heart racing. She had to make a decision fast, and there was no time to consult her Master. "Of course! I would be glad to have him compete against your slave."

The man nodded his smirk growing wider. "Good, I'll make the arrangements immediately."

"That sounds great!" She said cheerfully, although inside she was a nervous wreck. _What have I gotten Skyguy into now!?_

 _-–-Star Wars: The Clone Wars-_

The slave dealer showed them to a cavern where Anakin could choose his weapon of choice. After the man left, telling Ahsoka to meet him in the observation lounge on his way out, she turned to her Master. "I am so sorry for getting you into this mess. If only I had thought—"

"Ahsoka, calm down. I'll be fine." He walked over to the shelf that displayed the many different tools of the gladiator trade. "After all I do happen to be fairly proficient in

electro-whip fighting."

"What is that Master?"

"It's a type of gladiator fighting. Some of the other forms are with swords, javelins and other weapons. I learned several of them when I was younger." His voice trailed off at the end.

Ahsoka didn't notice this though, for she was too relieved to find out that he knew what he was doing. She was afraid she had thrown him into a position he knew nothing about.

"Ah, here it is," Anakin said as he pulled picked up a short brown cylinder, similar in shape to a lightsaber, only without the kyber crystal inside. He ignited it and out came a long, golden, rope-like thing.

Ahsoka whistled. "That is cool, but how do you even know how to use it? I mean, they didn't teach that at the Jedi Temple."

Anakin looked away, a hidden anguish in his voice. "I learned it along time ago Snips." He turned to her a grim look on his face. "You had better get up there, wouldn't want him to get suspicious or anything."

Ahsoka nodded and reluctantly left the room. She paused at the doorway and said, "Be safe Master, O.K.? I don't know what I'd do without you."

Anakin smiled at her, something she noticed had dramatically reduced since they started this mission. "Don't worry Snips, I'll be fine."

 _ **Oh a cliffie! I hope I don't keep you on the edge of your seat too long. Please review!**_


	6. The Game's Afoot

_**Whoa two updates in 2 days! I must be coming down with something. Anyhow, I am excited for this chappie. Now as a warning, Anakin is gonna seem possessed but it's his collar, not him. So what are you waiting for? Go ahead, read it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I look like George Lucas? No, I don't. Which, logically means I don't own it.**_

 _ **The Game's Afoot**_

Ahsoka managed to find her way to the top deck, where the Zabrak was waiting. He was lounged on his chair, his feet propped up on the announcer's desk. In one hand he held a cigar, the other a bottle of cheap corellian whisky. The smell was enough to make Ahsoka's eyes water, and as she sat down, she hoped this wouldn't take long.

The man beside her chuckled. "Not getting nervous now are we?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice.

He chuckled again. "I hope your slave is as good as you say, for he is coming up against my best warrior. Oh don't worry," He said seeing the look on her face,"His death won't be too painful."

He quieted down as the giant durasteel doors slowly opened. Ahsoka used all of her willpower not to start chewing on her nails. _Be careful Master, be very careful_.

-Star Wars: The Clone Wars-

Anakin took a deep breath and forced himself to unclench his hands. Why oh why did he suggest electro-whip fighting? He hadn't done anything even close to it in over 10 years. He wanted to blame himself for getting into this situation, but before he could he saw the large door open in front of him. Calling all of his courage, he strode into the center of the arena.

To his left another door opened, and out stepped a tall muscular alien with four arms. His mud brown eyes were sweeping across the circle, stopping and narrowing them as they reached him. _Ah, my opponent._

Suddenly the intercom crackled to life, and the voice of the Zabrak scum who owned the alien spoke. "Attention competitors! Before we begin, I would like to recite the rules, namely none! The last one still alive wins! May the game begin!"

Anakin didn't even have time to breathe before the Force warned him of his opponent's attack. Thinking fast, he jumped out of the way and slipped into his battle stance. The alien spun on his heel and aimed a reverse punch at his face.

Anakin blocked it with his left arm, and landed a turning round kick followed by a spin side kick to his opponent's stomach. Dazed, the alien stepped back, giving Anakin enough time to do a backwards somersault, landing in a crouch. As they stood there, reevaluating each other, Anakin smirked, and ignited his whip behind him, before attacking.

 _ **What do you think? Please let me know in the reviews!**_

 _ **P.S. Oh, and I am going to respond to all my future guest reviewers in the comments section. Just thought you would like to know!**_


End file.
